Who Gave Timothy a Lollipop?
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Who the hell in their right mind gave Timothy a lollipop? He didn't know if he wanted to kill them…or promote them. McGibbs


**Who Gave Timothy a Lollipop?**

Who the hell in their right mind gave Timothy a lollipop? He didn't know if he wanted to kill them...or promote them.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been riding the elevator down to Abby's lab to get the results on the handgun they had found in the house of Petty Officer Jackson earlier that day. When the elevator doors opened he had been assaulted by the sounds of what Abby liked to call music and to the sight that made his brain temporarily turn to mush and his blood to rush south.

Agent Timothy McGee was sitting on the stool he usually sat, typing away in his way of working computers. His focus had been all on the computer, so much that he hadn't noticed Gibbs. And he was sucking on a lollipop.

His first thought was, _'Why?'_ And then it went to, _'Who the hell gave him one?'_ Now...all his brain could ask was, _'shmullmsufffl?'_

See? Mush.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried when she saw him standing there.

Tim turned around to see him and Gibbs had to control himself not to groan. The way his lips wrapped around the lollipop made him want to give Timothy something else to wrap his lips around. Something longer, wider, and harder. But it was mostly the way his lips were a dark shade of pink, almost red, because of his red candy.

Whoever invented the lollipop was either a genius or a woman set out to torture men.

"What do you have for me Abbs?" he asked as he made his way to her, glad his voice didn't sound any different from the sexual overload he just went through.

He stood there, listening to Abbs talk and ramble when her thoughts become too much for her to keep up with herself, and Timothy cutting in every now and again to keep her on track. But his attention was also on the way Tim was sucking on the lollipop.

He must have been staring a bit too long at some point because Timothy looked at him and blushed. "Sorry Boss," he said after removing the lollipop from his mouth. "Abbs thought it was a great idea to help me stop biting my nails. Of course, I have to workout a bit more now but..." He shrugged before putting the lollipop back in his mouth and going back to his computer.

_'So it's Abby I have to kill...or promote?'_

Gibbs just absently nodded his head as he watched a bit more on how Timothy licked and sucked the lollipop. Missing the knowing look sent his way by the happy little Goth.

* * *

In the bullpen the next night, everyone was sitting at their desk finishing up their reports. They caught the criminal earlier that day due to Abbs results yesterday and Timothy's computer work earlier that morning. Ziva and Tony were finishing up their reports and setting them on his desk.

"Night boss." "Night Gibbs." They said before gathering their things and heading to the elevator for some much needed rest. They had been working on the case nonstop for the past week, and on other cases before that. Back to back. So they were going on a week's worth vacation for their hard work.

Gibbs was finishing up his own report when he glanced up to look at Timothy and almost banged his head against the desk. He had another lollipop in his mouth!

When Gibbs had gone home last night, he had immediately gone down to his basement to sand out some pent up frustration. It had worked until he got into the shower and Tim popped up in his mind again. Then his imagination had taken off and Gibbs had had no other option but to stroke himself until he came. And boy did he cum.

"You almost done McGee?" he asked, ignoring the fact that his voice was a bit lower and husky due to his arousal.

And it seemed McGee didn't hear it or didn't think anything of it. He glanced up before nodding. "Finishing up now Boss." He typed a few more keys before printing it out and placing it on his desk. "Here you go Boss," he whispered and Jethro looked up at him.

Their eyes connected for a few seconds before Gibbs watched Tim put the lollipop back in his mouth and head back to his desk. Gibbs watched his youngest agent on the team go back to his computer to shut it down before gathering his things. He did the same thing and they both headed to the elevator.

Once inside, it was silent until Timothy spoke. "What do you have planned for our week off Boss?"

_'Work the hell out of my boat so I don't masturbate constantly.' _He glanced at the way the younger man's lips were wrapped around the candy and grunted, "Work on my boat."

Timothy nodded and hummed.

"You?"

He removed the lollipop and it teasingly brushed against his lips as he spoke. "Thought I'd do some writing. That's about it." He glanced at Gibbs before looking back forward and licking the red candy.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he flipped the switch. That lick just snapped his control.

"Boss?" Tim asked as Gibbs stepped into the younger man's personal space. He slowly stepped closer, getting Tim to step back, and trapped him against the cool wall of the metal box. "Boss?"

Gibbs had so many thoughts going through his mind as he stared at the nervous man. One voice was telling him to back the hell off Tim and stop making him nervous. Another was telling him the man was a tease and to take what he wanted. The first voice was waving a sign that flashed Rule 12 in his mind while the other was trying to pull the plug and shut the sign down.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Tim whispered, "Boss?" and then licked the lollipop.

Both voices froze and then screamed, _'Take him!'_

Gibbs listened.

* * *

"So..." Abby said to Timothy on their first day back to work. She was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. They were sitting down in her lab and Abby just got done telling Tim about her week.

Tim smiled. "What?"

"Oh come on Tim! Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Tim! Remember that I can murder you and make sure there is no evidence left behind."

Tim knew Abbs wouldn't kill him. He was family and Abby was all about family. She'd probably kill someone who was out to hurt them but she wouldn't kill said family.

"Tim! Did it work?"

"Yes it did," a voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Gibbs standing behind them with a smirk on his face. Abby started jumping up and down in happiness that they were together and hugged Gibbs while Tim blushed under Gibbs' stare over Abby's shoulder. He knew that look. He was going to be punished for gossiping on the job and if he was lucky he'll be punished real soon.

"I'm so happy for you guys," she said clapping.

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you Abby but you need to get back to work."

"Aww Gibbs," she whined but he shook his head and motioned with his head for Tim to head for the elevator.

"No buts Abby."

"Okay," she pouted but smiled when Tim passed Gibbs and he spanked Tim. She giggled at his yelp before Tim continued on his way to the elevator, not seeing how Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek for her idea of giving Timothy lollipops.

"So Agent McGee," Gibbs huskily said after flipping the switch and turned to Tim, "how should I punish you?"

A shiver ran down Tim's spine and he barely had time to silently thank Abby before Gibbs pounced.

**The End.**


End file.
